


The Day

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Fluff, I don't know what to tag this, Love, M/M, Michael is thinking about how he met Calum, Reminiscing, and how they fell for each other, calum is michaels everything, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is remembering how he first met Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day

Michael remembers the day he first met Calum. They were both eight, sitting in their grade school classroom. It was only the two of them, everyone else was out at recess (the teacher was walking them outside), but Michael and Calum had to stay inside, because they were “being disruptive” (how is quietly asking the person next to you for the answer disruptive?). Calum, who had never gotten in trouble before (oh, was that about to change) sat pouting in the back. Michael noticed how upset he looked, and felt a bit guilty. After all, it was his fault Calum was in here. Michael was the one who talked to him. Calum was only politely telling Michael to shut up. 

Michael remembers standing up, walking over to where Calum was glaring at him. He sat down in the chair beside his desk. “Hey, sorry I got you in trouble.” Calum’s eyes softened a bit, and he managed a weak smile.

“‘S okay. My mum’s gonna be mad though.” Michael remembers chuckling, lightly nudging Calum’s shoulder.

“Well, tell her it was my fault.” Michael remembers Calum laughing, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

“That’s because it is your fault!” Michael laughed, settling back into his chair.

“I’m Michael, what’s your name?” Calum grinned slightly, which made Michael smile too,

“Calum.”

Michael remembers the teacher walking in then, lecturing them on not talking during class. Michael remembers how Calum hung his head in shame, avoiding the teacher’s eyes. And Michael remembers wanting to make it up to the dark-haired boy somehow.

Michael remembers over for the next year, they became best friends. They would hang out at recess and always partnered up together for projects. They grew to be practically inseparable, they might as well have been conjoined twins. They were Michael and Calum, Calum and Michael, everyone knew they were best friends and together forever.

Michael remembers the day of their first sleepover. Michael’s mum had always been overprotective, so it took until they were twelve before she finally said he could spend a night away from home, at Calum’s. 

Michael remembers how by midnight, Calum’s parents and his sister had gone to sleep, and they were both laying in Calum’s bed, a comfortable silence between them. They weren’t touching, but for whatever reason, Michael remembers wishing they were.

“Mikey?” Calum whispered, turning around so they were face to face.

“Yeah?” Michael asked back, just as softly. Calum looked nervous, his eyes were wide and he was frowning a bit, chewing on his bottom lip. Michael reached a hand out to comfort him, but brought it back to his side before he touched him.

“Have you had your first kiss yet?” Michael was surprised by this question, he knew Calum hadn’t kissed anyone yet, but he didn’t think it was that big of a deal. After all, he hadn’t either.

“No.” Calum let out a sigh of relief, but his face was still showing signs of nervousness.

“Well, Jack kissed Natalie the other day, and it made me realize I should have by now.” This time, Michael’s hand did touch Calum, and began rubbing up and down his arm softly.

“What are you saying Cal?” Calum took a deep breath.

“Will you kiss me? Ya know, just so we can get our first kiss overwith.” Michael remembers being confused at Calum’s question.

“You want me to kiss you? I’m a boy Calum, do you really want that?” Calum smiled softly.

“You’re my best friend, I know I can trust you.” Michael nodded, and brought his face a bit closer to Calum’s. Their noses awkwardly bumped, making both boys giggle. “Just to it Mikey.” Michael remembers pressing their lips together then. He remembers how it was strange and wet and warm, but definitely not the worst experience of his life. He remembers pulling away after only a second, suddenly feeling just as nervous as Calum was before.

“How was that?” He whispered. Calum’s lips stretched into a small smile.

“Alright. Thanks.” Michael smiled back, squeezing Calum’s arm.

“No problem.” Michael remembers Calum snuggling into Michael’s body, and Michael remembers hoping that they could maybe do that again.

Michael remembers the day when they were fifteen and kissed for the second time. They were cuddling and watching a movie (this was pretty normal for them. Though they hadn’t kissed since that one night as kids, they were almost always cuddling or touching in some way), when Calum brought it up.

“Hey, remember when we were twelve and we kissed?” Michael stiffened a bit because yeah, he did remember. And he remembers that when he kissed a girl for the first time the next year (Megan Smith, who was a year older and everyone wanted to kiss her) all he could think about was how her lips weren’t as plump as Calum’s, how they weren’t as soft as Calum’s. And he remembers how he hasn’t kissed anyone sense.

“Yeah. Why?” Calum smiled softly, turning around a bit so they could see each other properly.

“Wanna do it again? I know that probably sounds weird, but you were my first kiss, and I’ve kissed plenty of girls since then, but that one was the best. And I’d like to, ya know, try it again?” Michael smiled, but tried to play it off as teasing, not because he was happy Calum thought that, because he did too.

“Are you questioning your sextuality Calum?” Michael teased, poking Calum’s side. Calum laughed and rolled his eyes, but looked thoughtful. And that gave Michael hope, because maybe, just maybe, he would say yes, because Michael had known he was gay since he kissed Megan two years ago. And all he wanted was Calum.

“I dunno, yeah, I guess.” Michael stopped poking Calum’s side and smiled softly. 

“Okay.” Calum looked at Michael with wide eyes.

“Really?” Michael laughed and poked Calum’s cheek.

“Yes you big dork, I’ll kiss you again.” And he did. They bumped noses again, just like the first time, but when their lips connected, it wasn’t as weird as before. It didn’t seem grossly wet or strangely warm. It was nice. Their lips sat pressed together for a couple seconds, before they pulled away, smiles on both of their faces. “Still questioning your sexuality?” Michael asked, a teasing smile on his face.

“Nope.” And then Calum kissed Michael again.

Michael remembers that over the next year, they never put a label on their relationship. They did kiss and cuddled all the time, but the kisses never went past sweet pecks. And Michael was okay with that. He still got to kiss the boy he had had a crush on since he was twelve, so he could live with not knowing whether they were just friends who kissed sometimes when they were alone, or if they were something more.

That is, until Luke came around. 

Michael remembers when they were sixteen, and the day Calum showed Michael a YouTube video of Luke singing, saying that they should make a band or something. Michael remembers Calum’s look of awe as Luke sang, and he remembers feeling a bit jealous, because Calum was looking at Luke like he was a god with the voice of an angel (okay, he did have a really nice voice, but not that good). 

But Michael remembers agreeing because yeah, Luke was pretty good and he’d always wanted to be in a band. He remembers how happy Calum was, and how he had hugged him and left a kiss to his cheek, saying thank you over and over again.

Michael remembers the day of their first band practice. He remembers how excited Calum was, bouncing on the balls of his feet and smiling widely when they met Luke. Michael remembers trying really hard to be polite. They played a couple songs, talked for a bit, and that was pretty much it. The only thing was, Calum seemed to only be paying attention to Luke, which was making Michael a bit angry and insecure. But he dealt with it, because Calum was happy, and that’s all he wanted.

Michael remembers the day several months later, when they became a real band. They had a drummer now, Ashton, who was amazing. They had played a couple gigs, and were happy. 

Michael remembers one night, when they were seventeen, when he confronted Calum about their relationship.

They were laying on Michael’s bed, and it was around 11:30 at night, meaning Michael’s family was asleep. Michael remembers how nervous he was, but how he really wanted Calum to be his and his only. 

“Hey Cal?” He asked, playing with the bracelets on his wrists. Calum looked up at Michael from where he was laying down.

“Yeah?” 

“What are we?” Calum looked up at Michael, completely confused.

“What do you mean?” Michael took a deep breath, meeting Calum’s dark brown eyes.

“I mean, are we friends? Boyfriends? What are we? I’m tired of not knowing Calum. I want us to be something.” Michael remembers Calum smiling taking hold of his hand.

“What do you want to be?” Calum rubbed his thumb over Michael’s knuckles.

“I want to be your boyfriend Calum.” Michael remembers Calum bringing his face close, hovering his lips just over Michael’s.

“Then I guess we’re boyfriends.” Michael remembers smiling as Calum pressed their lips together. He remembers his breath quickening as Calum climbed over his body, the kiss becoming more heated.

And he remembers that night as the night he lost his virginity to the boy he loves.

And that brought them to where they were today. They were both twenty, holding hands and smiling at each other in front of their families. Their band was famous now, had been for years. They were living their dreams with their best mates, and now were about to continue this journey as one.

“You may now seal your vows with a kiss.” And they did. Calum crashed his lips onto Michael’s, holding his face in his hands. Michael held Calum’s waist tightly, smiling and pecking his lips once more as they parted, the only sound around them that of their families and friends clapping and hollering at them. 

“I love you,” Calum whispered, squeezing Michael’s hand.

“I love you too.” And Michael did. He loved Calum more than he could ever love anyone, and now everyone knew. Calum and Michael were going to be together forever, even when the band eventually ends and they grow older. They were going to live the rest of their lives together. And Michael had finally made up to Calum for getting him in trouble when they were eight.

He had said yes.


End file.
